The present invention relates to a connection and in particular a connection which can be utilised for interconnecting a cord to a base.
A particular application of the present invention relates to leg ropes which are utilised by surfers to provide a connection between themselves and their surf board in order that they retain some connection to the surf board in the event of being physically separated from the surfboard. It is a characteristic of such leg ropes that the cord has some capacity for resilient longitudinal extension. However, the connections at the ends of the cord must rigidly interconnect the ends of the cord to the ankle of the surfer and to the surfboard. It has been found in the past that the cords often break at the junction between the ends of the connector and the cord of the leg rope.